the_eden_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rigel accident
The consequences A few months after the accident, the entirety of Sol fleet's personnel was put under strict surveillance as this event was first kept as the highest of secrets for the U.S.S, an operation was secretly made with the highest leader of each major fleets and systems in a way that wouldnt make it obvious that something was going on, this plan was simply passed as a big budject increase, to even make the illusion better fake space pirate attacks were orchestrated against small and major colonies alike thus giving a need of stronger security for the citizens, this was Operation Dark sun, this plan was never reveiled to the public''. Then on december 5 2374 the mysterious signal was picked up again near ''Betelgeuse ''and unfortunatly for the U.S.S no more then a few hours later near Wolf 1061, this meant that the invaders were effectively only 14 light years away from earth and with the speed that they got from Betelgeuse it was determined that they had extremly advanced dark energy generators, ''Sol fleet; Luna fleet; Ares fleet were all quickly dispatched as first response units to contain the invaders while other systems would prepare themselves for the worst humanity had yet to face, an emergency signal was broadcasted to every single star system inhabited, something that the U.S.S never hoped to do but was inevitable, plan Armageddon, for the first time ever humanity was threatened by an extraterrestrial force. Plan Armageddon Created only a year after the founding of the U.S.S, the plan was made in case of a major alien attack against humanity itself, an emergency broadcast signal would be immediatly sent to every systems, opening with the following speech : "''Dear citizens, the reason for this emergency broadcast is something that concerns us all, after many years of space exploration and conquest humanity finally found intelligent life in the dark void of space but unfortunatly it has been conluded that said life wants nothing more then to harm us, because of that plan Armageddon is activated, as of this moment martial law is declared as to keep you, the people safe from harm, every soldier and reservist is to join their designed casern, panic is absolutly disadvised, if we want to keep our species then calm is our best of options. Unity will get us trough this, were humans after all."'' and end there. the plan was to use the furthest star systems as frontlines and give the more center systems time to prepare, the solar system itself was extremly fortified and had 10 fleets of its own, but were the invaders to breach near earth then the plan would be to use the far systems as refuges. But in reality this plan wasnt really a good way to deal with such an immense threat, a simple light speed heavy projectiles would be enough to destroy earth in a simple blow along with all other colonised planets, aliens could also use extremly advanced weaponry, things not yet possible for humanity, plan Armageddon was a simple cope plan for the best case scenario of attacks, something that could be actually dealth with but its true efficiency was always doubted by strategists and leaders alike. The battle of Wolf 1061 After all 3 fleets arrived, they were immediatly greeted with enemy fire, the first ever human loss from alien hands was the ship USSN Jericho ''crewed by 520 people, a huge green beam coming from above pierced it causing to inplode violently. Upon seeing this all fleets were being dispersed as to minimise casualties, the humans had the unfortunate suprise of realising that the enemy ships were dispersed everywhere around them, below, above, on angles, outside of small skirmishes with rebels and pirates the USSN had very little knowledge of actual space warfare and so after a few moments more of the same beams came from all directions destroying multiple ships at once, Ares fleet was the first to counter-fire and hit some of the enemy ships but it seemed that they were only lightly damaged and immediatly retaliated, after 10 mins of hysterical fighting a total of 74 ships were lost so 55% of all 3 fleets combined(165 ships total) but a plan was quickly made, there were only 20 enemy ships and 3 were already destroyed , because they had extremly resilient armor it was decided that ALL remaining ships were to concentrate fire on the aliens 1 by 1, and so all ships were ordered to move and fire at the same target each time, a large mass of missiles and hypervelocity shells would hit the target at the same time, even with the stronguest of armors it was pretty hard for the aliens to survive such hits, and thus after 10 more mins the total loss for the USSN was of 95 ships for a total of 26085 human lives lost and 15 for the aliens who had finally retreated, some aliens hulls cound be salvaged for study and reverse engineering. Overrall the battle of Wolf 1061 was a bitter victory for the humans and it was expected that this was only a scouting fleet, worse was to come and they needed to be ready as fast as possible before the main alien fleet would arrive. ''The aftermath After the great battle there was mixed feelings in the U.S.S hierarchy, on one hand seeing that the enemies were defeatable by human weaponry was a great relief, at the same time knowing the huge loss suffered to 20 ships against 165 was very worrying, the humans needed stronger machines as they were completly underpowered, but the hulls of some of the alien ships would prove extremly helpfull to them, understanding the enemy would eliminate it quicker, for 5 years the signal wasnt picked anywhere and so there was a total ban of territory expansion the Guardia law ''created in january 2375, requiring every system to be war ready and have a garnison of atleast 500 ships, even systems where there were only small space stations required this defence to be put in place, for those 5 years life was hard for the average citizen, prices for commodity were higher and the cost of living too, but in everyone's mind, safety was sadly more important then living in confortable conditions, the U.S.S turned extremly xenophobic and it was concluded that in the coldness of space killing and conquering was better then understanding and sharing, conscription was introduced in march of the same year requiring every citizen over the age of 18 to do 3 years of military service, the peacefull alien possibility was something of the past for most and aliens were now something to be hated and destroyed. This was the start of the ''Supremacy era